


no one dies at belgrave university

by lamonika



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Femslash, Het, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Werewolves, more but i don't know
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: У нас появилось окно между лекцией по этике и апокалипсисом. Впишем туда жертвоприношение или лучше сходим в бар? / сборник драбблов по разным пейрингам
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres, vera stone/Original Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Пять очков Гриффиндору (Рэндалл/Габриэла, пропущенная сцена)

**Author's Note:**

> у меня есть мемы по фандому!! https://vk.com/pink_dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this (and i love it) https://vk.com/wall-128474435_2172

Габриэла просыпается, окруженная запахами сандалового дерева и мокрой земли, а еще того необъяснимого аромата десятка алкогольных коктейлей, разлитых по всему дому. Дому, к счастью, не ее (не то чтобы у нее сейчас было что-то помимо каморки в университетской общаге); и, как показывает практика, если не можешь опознать, в чьей спальне ты уснула после вечеринки, пора ограничить себя на пару недель и перестать пить что-то крепче кофе.

Или хотя бы попытаться.

Подушка под щекой мягко спружинивает, как бывает обычно в самые ленивые из дней, когда не хочется даже открывать глаза. Габриэла жмурится от странной тяжести в теле, прижимаясь к холодному краю серой наволочки. Постель огромная, — и Дюпре, вообще-то, думала, будто уже успела привыкнуть к чересчур большому окружающему миру, но спросонья все вокруг оказывается декорацией из «Алисы в стране чудес» — несуразное, оно пугает сильнее, чем должно. Конечно, когда в тебе полтора метра роста, даже каблуки не помогут, стоят они десять долларов или двести; в горизонтальном положении каблуки — вообще не аргумент. В этой кровати определенно можно утонуть, настолько она широкая, нож остался где-то в кармане пиджака, а без него никакого заклинания бодрости не выйдет, и, наверное, если Габриэла полежит тут еще несколько минут, хуже не станет…

Рука на ее талии, тяжелая и очень, очень теплая, почти горячая, напрягается; Габриэлу тянут к себе, как игрушку, и она против воли взвизгивает.

— Не вздумай колдовать, — сонно бормочут ей в макушку знакомым голосом, — если не хочешь, чтобы я обратился прямо тут. А еще у тебя занятие через час, поменяй звук уведомлений на телефоне.

Габриэла разворачивается, — под недовольное бормотание Рэндалла, приподнявшего руку, чтобы не переломать случайно человеческие ребра, — и утыкается носом Карпио прямиком в ключицы. Он голый. Ну конечно, он голый, этому уже давно можно не удивляться, но Габриэла удивляется все равно, словно обнаружить себя в чужой постели с горячим (в прямом смысле) голым парнем после вечеринки — это что-то из ряда вон. Особенно если это Рэндалл Карпио. Эти псины вечно разгуливают без одежды.

Габриэла даже мысленно спотыкается на «псинах».

Запах сандала усиливается.

— Если ты скажешь, что мы вчера переспали, я тебя прокляну, — шипит Габриэла, и Рэндалл смеется. Голос у него охрипший, и у нее, понимает Габриэла, тоже, наверняка она сейчас выглядит как сущий кошмар, ради всего сущего, пусть он скажет, что они не…

Рэндалл упирается щекой ей в макушку и сопит, будто собирается уснуть обратно, и он действительно похож на огромного ручного пса, разве что хвоста не хватает. Габриэла не хочет обманываться: там, под кожей, есть еще одна, если Карпио соберется, он успеет обратиться и перекусить шею Дюпре раньше, чем она дотянется до ножа. Или не шею: судя по трупам членов ордена, ведьмовские сердца оборотням больше по вкусу.

Глубоко в душе Габриэла признается, что отдать свое сердце оборотню лучше, чем спрятать его в розарии или Храме.

Рэндалл может казаться милым, добродушным и, в общем-то, довольно порядочным, но это не отменяет факта, что их стая использует победу в пиво-понге как аргумент при убийстве людей. Ответственный староста, хороший спортсмен, будущий медик, серийный убийца по выходным. У Стоун поехала крыша, раз она решила держать _такое_ при себе, но иногда, когда мальчик-«я тебя не оставлю» улыбается ей, Габриэла начинает понимать Магистра.

— Тебя вчера пришлось тащить на руках, — зевает Рэндалл. Слова его звучат невнятно, и Габриэле приходится поднять голову, чтобы читать по губам. Читать, а не просто смотреть на заспанный вид, с которым медиков, в общем-то, можно увидеть в любой день учебной недели. Может, Габриэла смотрит внимательнее необходимого. Это не ее вина. — Ты шаталась и чуть не упала с лестницы на своих каблучищах. А еще ты разделась, потому что Алисса пролила на твою блузку пиво. Я не знаю, зачем надо было снимать штаны, но спорить себе дороже…

— Ты все еще не ответил, — для проформы шипит Габриэла, прогоняя все лишние мысли из головы (не то чтобы после такой попойки там водилось что-то кроме боли и желания задушить тех, кто разбавлял пиво водкой), и Рэндалл приподнимается на локте. Дюпре уже скучает по ощущению дыхания, ерошащего волосы. Полоса солнечного света, проникающая в щель между штор, подсвечивает золотом широкое плечо, не скрытое одеялом, и внутри все тянет. Габриэла списывает это на похмелье. Солнечный свет еще никогда не заставлял ее испытывать что-то кроме раздражения, но вот она здесь, в этой постели, а Рэндалл смотрит на нее так, будто она сошла с ума, и он этим совершенно очарован.

— Нет, конечно, — лицо у Рэндалла серьезное, вся насмешливость и беззаботность обычного безалаберного студента пропадает из голоса. Габриэла зарывается лицом в подушку, смотрит из-под ресниц с осыпавшейся тушью и хочет завернуться то ли в сандаловый запах, то ли в этот взгляд. Это определенно похмелье. — Я же не отморозок какой-нибудь. Ну, — тут он улыбается, и Габриэла притворяется, будто ее внутренности не окатило только что кипятком, — я на это надеюсь.

— Тогда почему ты голый? — Рэндалл моргает и заглядывает под одеяло. Потом бормочет что-то про чихуахуа (Габриэла стукает его кулачком в плечо и шипит: будто камень ударила) и откидывается обратно на подушки.

— Во-первых, я не голый. Во-вторых, не ты одна вчера была пьяной, а еще волки не слишком любят спать в одежде.

— То есть, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя?

— Достаточно будет просто меня не проклинать.

Приходится стукнуть его еще раз.

Кулаки у нее маленькие, как и она вся, и Рэндалл, посмеиваясь, без проблем ловит смуглые ладони, тут же крепко их сжимая. Где-то между размышлениями о том, что нож стоит носить не в кармане, и об общей абсурдности происходящего, из которого она помнит разве что караоке и последующую пустоту, в голове мелькает предательское воспоминание, затертое, одно из немногих хороших за последнее время: «…разве мне нужна причина, чтобы быть милым?», тепло их бедер и плеч, прижатых друг к другу на маленьком диванчике.

Габриэла перекатывается и садится Рэндаллу почти на грудь, нависая и даже не пытаясь вырвать ладони из захвата. Внутренности все еще горят; Рэндалл принюхивается совершенно по-собачьи и ухмыляется как-то особенно раздражающе. Глаза у него вспыхивают оборотнической потусторонней синевой. До занятий остается минут сорок, может, и того меньше, Габриэла склоняется к чужому лицу близко-близко, сгибаясь почти пополам, и чувствует, как мягко отпускают ее кулаки, погладив напоследок по пальцам.

— Я украду твою футболку, — шепчет она, тянется чуть выше, опираясь на подушку там, где ткань все еще хранит тепло его тела. — И если ты хоть кому-нибудь об этом скажешь, прокляну тебя на всю жизнь.

Глаза Рэндалла все еще светятся, а Габриэла склоняется ниже и целует его так, как давно хотела. Давно — это, конечно, преувеличение, но оно меркнет, когда талию сжимают чересчур аккуратно, словно Габриэла Дюпре сделана из стекла. Может, если сравнивать с ним, то так оно и есть. А, может, Габриэла просто позволит ему так думать. Рэндалл горячее печки, и вот оно, то самое ощущение чего-то неправильного, нечеловеческого, появляется только в моменты, когда магическое существо находится слишком близко. Ближе, чем должно быть к человеку, слишком живое для того, кто лежит в постели с ведьмой.

Она прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, насколько все это опасно, когда окончательно укладывается на его грудь, осторожно прикусывая язык и сухие после сна губы, целуя в линию челюсти, ластясь под руки.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты фанатка утренних поцелуев, — бормочет Рэндалл почти беспомощно, и Габриэла щурится, когда солнечный свет попадает на лицо.

— Ты вообще многого не знаешь, аколит, — телефон начинает истошно орать, она бьет пальцем по экрану и спрыгивает с кровати. — А еще у меня занятие через полчаса, и я опаздываю.

— Сходим вместе на задание, когда Вера перестанет на нас злиться?

Габриэла оглядывается, натягивая на себя пропахшую сандалом футболку, откопанную в шкафу, такую длинную, что можно было бы носить ее вместо платья. Лицо у Рэндалла слишком довольное, и Габриэла не была бы собой, не попытайся она испортить кому-нибудь настроение с утра пораньше.

— Разложу Таро и пришлю ответ с совой, — ядовито улыбается она, завязывая подол футболки в узел до тех пор, пока та не станет напоминать кроп-топ. Рэндалл почему-то совершенно не обижается.

— Буду ждать, — кричит он напоследок, когда Дюпре уже вылетает из комнаты, на ходу поправляя макияж и стирая черные полоски от туши салфетками. — И пять очков Гриффиндору!

Габриэла прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не упасть с лестницы.


	2. Запрыгнуть в последний поезд (Вера/ОЖП, драма)

Когда Вера заходит в свой кабинет, привычно наполненный полумраком до самых краев-окон, освещающих потолок бледными лучами полуденного зимнего солнца, заклинание едва не срывается с ладоней раньше, чем она успевает понять.

А это, как правило, дурной знак.

Лизавета сидит на краю ее стола, покачивая ногой, и светлые ремешки босоножек на медовых икрах (даром, что сейчас почти рождественские каникулы) отбрасывают на стены серебристые блики; металл, вплетенный в кожу, наверняка проклят десятком разных способов, и Вера не горит желанием подходить ближе.

Удивительно, но Лиз улыбается.

В этом она, пожалуй, страшнее Рене: той, психопатке с многолетним стажем, гулять среди мертвых в белом саване кажется чем-то забавным. Рене не пытается скрыть, насколько она опасна, и даже весь ее гардероб, состоящий из вещей в оттенках от чистого белого до слоновой кости и пудрового, не способен хоть как-то замаскировать отпечаток смерти на уже не молодом лице.

Лиз, с другой стороны, абсолютно адекватна — настолько, насколько это возможно, когда с мертвыми общаешься чаще, чем с живыми. В ней не заподозришь ни некромантку, ни провидицу, даже ведьму — и то с трудом. Она больше напоминает обычную англичанку с поправкой на загар и семейные традиции, которые включают в себя пункт «наряжать девушек как аристократок на выгуле». Уэст выглядит безобидной. И это делает ее в сотню раз страшнее Рене.

Лиз предпочитает видимость нормальности.

Вера останавливается в пяти шагах от своего стола, следя за переливами света на длинных витых сережках. Лиз сидит с закрытыми глазами, опираясь рукой на столешницу и прижавшись плечом к щеке, словно прислушивается к музыке, которой, конечно, и в помине нет. Хотя у ведьм и провидиц понятие музыки сильно разнится.

Рене, помнится, всегда нравилось слушать грохот колоколов разрушающихся церквей.

— Ты знаешь, — говорит тихо Лиз, не открывая глаз, — сколько в английском существует идиом, которые значат «смерть»?

Длинное платье, воздушное и кажущееся белым пятном в темном кабинете, дрожит от сквозняка. Лиз притягивает к себе ветер и свет, как это бывает со многими ведьмами, идущими против природы. Ненавязчивый шепот, тонкое предупреждение о том, что их найдут где угодно.

— Более пятидесяти, — продолжает Уэст, не дождавшись ответа, и моргает. Светлые радужки, обманчиво похожие на бельма, останавливаются на Вере. Та сжимает в руках книги, но не отступает. — Более пятидесяти способов сказать, что человек отправился на тот свет.

— Тебе нельзя здесь быть, — говорит наконец Вера, потому что, в самом деле, это ее чертов кабинет, и Лиз, какой бы при видимой адекватности психопаткой она ни была, обычно не нападает без причины. Не на Веру. — Эдвард запретил всем, кто связан с некромантией, посещать Орден.

— Ах, Эдвард, — Лиз улыбается так сладко, что у Веры сводит скулы. Манерность и излишняя артистичность, присущая в той или иной степени всем магам, с кукольными личиками играет злую шутку, превращая их в уродливые гримасы из-за пары неверно использованных мимических мышц. — Казалось бы, чей это Храм… И следы смерти на твоих пальцах… Но если Эдвард, то конечно. Не можешь же ты не уведомить Великого Магистра Ковентри, что к тебе по старой дружбе приходила одна очаровательная леди, готовая бесплатно предупредить о грядущих в новом году проблемах.

— Я не желаю знать, кого ты вскрыла, чтобы увидеть будущее, — шипит Вера, забывая, кто перед ней. Лиз ей это прощает. _Ей_ — всегда прощает. — Но уверена, что мы справимся без лишнего трупа за плечами Ордена.

— Будущего не существует, — голос у Лиз монотонный, как роботизированная диктофонная запись. — А чтобы увидеть нечто несуществующее, нужно как минимум семнадцать трупов. Это так, к слову. Рада была повидаться, Вера. Жаль, я не смогу застать момент, когда ты примешь на себя обязанности по обеспечению безопасности для Ордена. Запасись порошком, если хочешь выжить. И не забудь придушить Кеплер. Она никогда мне не нравилась.

— Ничуть не расплывчатое предсказание, — слова Веры застают Лиз уже на пороге. Та оборачивается; выгоревшие на солнце волосы, тут же притянув свет, едва не начинают искриться. Подол полупрозрачного платья, взметнувшись, поднимается чуть выше необходимого, обнажая длинный шрам от колена и до бедра, уходящий куда-то под шелковую подкладку. Изуродованное запрещенной магией тело под всеми этими тряпками напоминает поле боя.

Лиз все еще улыбается.

— Многие в новом году отправятся на запад*, — говорит она, возвращаясь к столу, — и я в том числе. Но это, конечно, всего лишь один из проводов в электросети. Всегда можно попасть с одного на другой, если перешагивать в правильном месте.

— Чтобы тебя ударило током и превратило в уголь, — добавляет Вера, но в этот раз Лиз перестает улыбаться.

— Тебе ничего не стоит притвориться своей в этом обществе безликих, бесполезных и бесталанных идиотов, нам обеим это известно. Они думают только о том, куда ты лезешь в своем возрасте, и о том, как сместить тебя, и это нам обеим известно тоже. Но знаешь, что еще нам обеим известно? Идя по пути Ковентри, своего имени не обретешь. Ничего не обретешь, кроме могилы. Тебе бы следовало поберечься. Не подходи к огню близко… — шепчет она, прижимаясь на несколько секунд к щеке Веры и оставляя на коже след перламутрового липкого блеска для губ, купленного в комиссионном магазине где-то в Турции. Заклинаний на этом блеске больше, чем на металлической вязи в босоножках, на витых сережках, даже больше, чем на платье, снятом с отравленной невесты в день ее свадьбы. — …Великий Магистр.

Прежде чем Вера успевает возразить, Лизавета резко прижимается к сжатым губам, отступает на шаг (блеск притягивает искры света, и Стоун замечает на кукольном лице смазанное красное пятно — собственную помаду) и, опять улыбаясь, разворачивается на каблуках, взмахом руки раскрывая тяжелые двери.

Аколиты, толпящиеся в зале в ожидании последних перед каникулами указаний, бросаются врассыпную. Вера еще успевает заметить, как Лиз поворачивает голову, смотря на стоящих в стороне новеньких — Алиссу и Лилит, которые, кажется, вообще не расстаются, — а затем тонкий призрачный силуэт скрывается за дверью, словно не было здесь никакой Лизаветы Уэст. Ученики опасливо заглядывают в кабинет.

— Вон отсюда, — хрипло говорит Вера, захлопывая двери обратно.

Чертов блеск для губ почему-то не оттирается.

*

Следующей осенью, когда ученики решают устроить массовое путешествие на тот свет, Вера собирается и в период затишья отправляется в дом у озера. Тот, такой же кукольный, как сама Лиз, окружен неестественной тишиной, и даже ветер, сопровождающий Уэст повсюду, здесь невозможно услышать.

Склеп под открытым небом.

Деревья, как обгоревшие спичечные головки, склоняются над водой, образуя купол, и Вера идет туда вопреки желанию попасть в дом. Опутанный чарами, которые, имей магия запах, пахли бы только пеплом и гнилью, он вырос будто из старой немецкой сказки. Все знают, чем она заканчивается.

Вера помнит, что в этом месте, застывшем во времени, никогда не наступает осень. Но листья деревьев, кое-где уже пожелтевшие, осыпаются в воду, и круги, расходящиеся от них, к берегу успевают стать почти настоящими волнами.

Лиз там нет.

Лиз, понимает Вера, вообще нигде нет. Купол из ветвей закрывает от света столик, наполовину утопленный в воде, и туфли вязнут в сырой почве. Лист, пропитанный магией и прижатый камнем к столешнице, дается в руки почти нехотя. В самом углу — смазанный отпечаток губ.

« _Ты только подумай_ , — выведено почерком Лиз, мелким и острым, в центре листа, — _более пятидесяти способов сообщить о том, что человек умер, не используя слова «смерть». Этого достаточно? Скольких слов вообще будет достаточно? У вас в университете замечательная кафедра литературы, но конец света она едва ли остановит. Передай Рене и ее демонической безымянной сестре, что я запрыгнула в последний поезд*, так что теперь им не с кем будет соревноваться за звание самой раздражающей ведьмы вне Ордена. Впрочем, стервам тоже не так долго осталось. За все приходится платить. Не скучай без меня. P.S. Дом можешь сжечь_ ».

Вера складывает лист пополам и убирает в карман пальто, сильнее нужного сжимая пальцами ткань, и впервые за долгое время тянется к ножу.

Тогда ветер и возвращается.


	3. Если чрево ему — бог, и гортань его — ад (Хэмиш/Вера)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Берегитесь лжепророков, которые приходят к вам в овечьей одежде, а внутри суть волки хищные (с) Мф. 7:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Полное толкование: http://bible.optina.ru/new:mf:07:15
> 
> температура и три чашки кофе делают свое дело, внятный текст превращается в набор образов. а еще тут идут отсылки на 8 серию 11 сезона секретных материалов (внезапно)

Это ощущается чем-то не совсем настоящим; будто идешь по коридору, а он все длится и длится, никогда не кончается, — по крайней мере, пока ты не просыпаешься, понимая, что все это время шел по кругу. Что все это — просто сознание, не желающее отпускать мысль дальше закольцованного пути, изведанного и простого.

Хэмишу кажется вот что — все, чем они заняты, уместится в этот коридор. Псалтыри, свечи, иконы, даже звуки: сделай круг, песня начнется сначала. Маленькие ангелы не знают, что такое пространство и время, и потому начинают петь заново. Маленьким ангелам не совсем ясна и концепция физического тела, и когда Хэмиш натыкается на Мэддокса, прячущегося от Отца (и отца) Эдварда, на секунду сквозь рубашку он может разглядеть тысячи глаз.

Или это все ладан.

Мэддокс улыбается ему, забившийся в темноту, — половина лица в тени, волосы в беспорядке, галстук развязан, — и дожевывает бутерброд с ореховой пастой.

Хэмиш кивает, проходит мимо, обозначив политику невмешательства, но перед глазами у него — коридор из сна, или, может, не совсем сна. Сна во сне. Чего-то очень на него похожего. Хэмиш не знает, куда он собирается прийти.

*

Она говорит с Отцом Эдвардом.

Хэмиш видит ее сразу, этот тонкий подсвеченный силуэт, выступающий из густого воздуха, из осязаемых солнечных лучей, она кажется статуей, ожившей так же внезапно, как обычно бывает с движущимися картинами и иконами, чьи потемневшие от времени лица кривятся при виде гостей, находящих убежище под крышей церкви.

Джек стоит рядом, и если прикрыть один глаз, — тот, который, как правило, лжет, — получится углядеть колоссальное сходство с Отцом, которого никто больше не видит. Или Хэмиш просто обманывается, кто знает.

Вера улыбается почти отстраненно. У нее за спиной распятие, и на языке крутится что-то крайне богохульное, но, в самом деле, кого он обманывает? Хэмиш хочет сказать, что она (или хотя бы ее имя) свела в могилу больше людей, чем чума. Что этот нимб, налившийся светом, как спелое яблоко, останется над головой Веры, даже подумай она начать геноцид. Хэмиш хочет сказать так много.

Вера смотрит на него.

И в ее глазах — это непроизнесенное: « _Господь сказал: внемлите от лживых пророк, иже приходят к вам в одеждах овчих, внутрь же суть волцы хищницы. От плод их познаете их. Поэтому, брат, если видишь, что имеет кто благоприличную наружность, не на то обращай внимание, облечен ли он в овчую вóлну, носит ли он имя пресвитера, или епископа, или диакона, или подвижника; но постарайся узнать дела его: целомудрен ли он, страннолюбив ли, милосерд ли, исполнен ли любви, пребывает ли в молитвах, терпелив ли? Если чрево ему — бог, и гортань его — ад, если страждет он сребролюбием, корчемствует благочестием; то оставь его. Это — не пастырь сведущий, но волк хищный_ ».

И в ее глазах — это непроизнесенное: «Перестань на меня смотреть».

Хэмиш не может.

Отец Эдвард поворачивается к нему с улыбкой, какой обычно награждают детей, если ими гордятся. Такие улыбки достаются немногим: Джеку — за рвение; Хэмишу — за работу; Мэддоксу — просто так.

Вере, сжимающей в руках книгу, Вере, с плечами тверже камня шагающей между скамьями, Вере, прижимающей ко лбу распятие, качающееся на серебряной цепочке в моменты душевных мук, Вере… Той ее ипостаси, что не была изуродована грехом, но этого Эдвард не видит, пускай даже знания его не ограничиваются наносным.

Оно лежит на поверхности, как стекло под тонким слоем воды: никто не поймет, что божественное в тебе так и не проснулось.

Хэмиш здоровается с ними — со всеми ними, никого не выделяя, останавливаясь на какое-то мгновение, чтобы кивнуть головой. В горле скребет наждачка, и иногда (только иногда, когда становится совсем худо) Хэмишу кажется, что сейчас он вырвет колоратку из-под воротника вместе с трахеей.

На Вере красное платье, распятие — под шейным платком. « _Мешанаго семени да не сееши на селе твоем ниже да сотвориши себе ризы от волны и льна_ », говорит себе Хэмиш, будто есть другая причина приходить сюда снова и снова, быть здесь, быть тем, кем быть не хотел, запереться в этом городке, как в банке с пауками. « _Всякое доброе дело, которое совершается не из одной только любви к Богу…_ », говорит себе Хэмиш, напоминает, забивает в мозг ржавыми гвоздями, только память снова подводит. Оправданий нет, обманывать некого, это служение — фикция и насмешка, и Хэмиш идет дальше, извинившись, — а за что, пусть они придумывают сами.

Хэмишу не хочется раскрывать правду даже себе.

*

Стук каблуков — дробный, аритмичный из-за перекошенной-переложенной плитки в саду, — это не музыка, но для ангельского пения сойдет вполне. Хотя бы не плейлист Мэддокса, в котором ирландский фолк перемешан с националистическими мотивами той части Германии, где за это не пытаются тихо пристрелить душной ночью. Но лучше всего ангельские песни, когда идешь по длинному коридору, звучат под скандинавские мотивы, угрожающие и тяжелые, пульсом проходящие сквозь гортань и выливающиеся изо рта древними языками.

Вера приходит с книгой. Или даже с Книгой, основательным томом на полторы тысячи страниц, тяжелым и выглядящим слишком приметным, чтобы быть по-настоящему ценным. Обрез, залитый позолотой, оттеняет корешок. На корешке — выбитое рубленой гарнитурой «Gemma magica», автора закрывают пальцы с красным лаком на округлых ногтях. Хэмиш очарован в том самом смысле, как бывают очарованы ядовитыми цветами. Лилит оценила бы его сравнения, будь она здесь.

Хэмиш сидит под яблоней, наливающейся цветом. Когда придет время, сюда возвратится Рэндалл, живым или мертвым, прощенным и принятым. Их с Николь, как грани стакана, разбитого вдребезги, разметало по разным концам комнаты, — свет преломляют одинаково, но один все же в тени. Джек находит это занятным — как Николь способна упасть во грех, утратив волю к жизни, и вытащить законопаченную в аду Лилит, пусть даже саму ее будет уже не спасти; и как Рэндалл, знакомый со смертью с детства (не своего), предпочитая потратить отведенные ему годы на что-то более выдающееся, чем самопожертвование, падает во грех тоже. Только жизнью — разменной монетой становится кто-то другой.

Джек находит это занятным. Хэмиш — отвратительным.

Вера садится рядом, все такая же, будто статуя, которая только учится быть человеком. На запястье, не скрытом рукавом платья, отметина из соли и сажи, серая вязь якоря.

_Внутри суть волки хищные…_

— Тебе не стоит зарываться еще глубже в то, чего ты понять не можешь, — говорит Вера как бы и не ему, смотря наверх, где яблочные ветви сплетаются упругими спрутами, и солнечный свет, просачивающийся сквозь листву, гладит ее по щекам. — Ничего кроме бед это не принесет.

_Берегитесь лжепророков…_

Хэмиш улыбается в пространство. Краем глаза ему видно, как ласково Вера гладит Книгу по корешку, чтобы та не раскрывала зубастой, ощеренной острыми буквами пасти. Обычно они не ищут себе фаворитов, но сейчас Хэмиш готов смириться с ожогами, если Вера позволит взять ее за руку.

— Стражей не стоит звать, пока не убедишься, что угроза действительно существует. Время… Время еще не вышло. — Еще немного, и колоратка спланирует на землю сама, разойдется по швам одежда, а соль — соль, конечно же, защитит. Только больше — имя. — Но за Эдвардом мы все-таки приглядим.

Вера смотрит на него.

Хэмиш продолжает улыбаться — уважительно и устало, — святая земля жжет ему подошвы ботинок, пальцы дрожат от желания коснуться якоря, обвившего тонкое светлое запястье. Мэддокс смеется где-то наверху, и голос Отца, ласковый, едва укоряющий, разносится по двору. Когда придет время, возвратится Рэнддалл, черной вздыбленной шерстью сливаясь с ночью; когда время придет, Джек скользнет туда, куда им нет хода, и Лилит — Лилит обязательно восстанет, нужно только разомкнуть этот чертов соляной круг…

Глаза Веры расширяются. В темноте — о, там он, конечно, выглядит иначе, ему некого винить, разве что себя, в том, что во взгляде Стоун не сразу проступает узнавание. Там, где нельзя пройти чужаку, призванному вставать совсем не на защиту, там, где эту защиту обычно ищут, Хэмиш сидит, спокойный и отстраненный, и связующая нить между ним и Верой затягивается удавкой на их шеях.

« _Он не сказал: накажите их, но только — остерегайтесь, дабы не получить себе вреда от них_ »…

Коридор продолжает идти по кругу, но скоро он разомкнется. И когда оборвутся песни, Хэмиш наконец сможет содрать с себя этот наряд, вернуться к исходной точке — той, где можно рвать клыками добычу, на которую укажет рука, схваченная якорем.

… _Все их мнимые добродетели обращает в ничто в очах Божиих_ …

Вера закрывает ладонью лживый глаз, и ей чудится, как вспенивается под колораткой волчье рычание.


	4. Ни карточек, ни банкоматов (Хэмиш, рыцари)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Три раза, когда у рыцарей возникают вопросы о доходах Хэмиша.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дьюк - может переводиться как фамилия, а может как "герцог"  
> Вы можете углядеть здесь намеки на будущие отношения, а можете видеть только джен  
> Временные рамки сдвинуты, Кэсси погибла до того, как в команде появилась Лилит (и Рэндалл тоже)  
> Тупые отсылки на фильмы, в которых снимался Адам, и прочие штуки в комплекте

В первый раз это происходит, когда Хэмиш только начинает знакомиться с Рэндаллом. Взгляд у того совершенно щенячий, и они пьют вместе в охотничьем домике, как его называют прохожие (которых, откровенно говоря, тут не так много). Это, наверное, вторая или третья неделя Рыцарей с Хэмишем во главе, когда кроме самого Хэмиша в доме свободно гуляет еще один волк.

У Рэндалла смешно вьются волосы, совсем по-мальчишески, и не скажешь даже, что ему уже двадцать четыре. Хэмиш наблюдает за ним, недостаточно сосредоточенный, чтобы вслушиваться в то, о чем размышляет вслух «будущий медик, староста, да как они додумались, и вообще, Хэмиш, эй, Хэмиш».

— …что? — Рэндалл не обижается, что Хэмиш его не слушает. Смотрит как-то по-особенному понимающе, как это делают врачи, проигравшие в «камень-ножницы-бумага» и идущие сообщать человеку, что жить ему осталось не так много. Рухнув с разбегу в кресло и не пролив ни капли текилы, неопределенно взмахивает рукой.

— Я говорю, ты ставку видел? По «особым обязательным мероприятиям» для студентов? Я в курсе, что это престижное учебное заведение и все такое, что там обычно в буклеты впихивают, «бла-бла-бла, мы самые замечательные, кредит на образование вам придется выплачивать следующие тридцать лет», но серьезно, — Рэндалл смотрит на Хэмиша пару секунд и опрокидывает в себя текилу так резко, что стукается зубами о стекло, — они там все охренели.

— Разве ты не на стипендии?

— Частично, — Рэндалл зарывается поглубже в кресло и с тоской смотрит на барную стойку, явно не намереваясь вставать. — Родители оплачивают обучение, но если они увидят такие ценники в качестве приложения к основной плате, то заберут меня обратно в город, где из профессий есть только кассиры, автослесари и алкоголики. Ну, понимаешь, среднестатистическое вылизанное однотипное нечто с закрывающимися магазинами, опустевшими домами и вечными сносами тире стройками, которые в итоге оказываются огромными моллами, выдающими рабочие места со ставкой три доллара в час. Короче, я собираюсь пойти на подработку или типа того… Все равно это лучше, чем вылететь отсюда и отправиться в родное гнездышко, чтоб выписывать лекарства соседям-наркоманам.

Хэмиш отставляет в сторону шейкер и приподнимает брови. Весь дом пропах запустением и тоской, алкоголем и просачивающейся сквозь щели в полу магией с тех пор, как Полуночник отправился обратно в сундук, и только Рэндалл, раз пять за первые полчаса пребывания здесь сообщивший, что не намерен жить в подобном хаосе, принявшись открывать окна, впустил в дом что-то, отдаленно напоминающее жизнь.

И теперь он собирается пропасть из этого дома окончательно.

— Подработку? — удается пробормотать Хэмишу, одновременно протирающему барную стойку подрагивающими пальцами и заталкивающему очередную бутылку обратно в шкаф, и по нему, конечно, не видно, но. Но. Это ощущается как падение в колодец, из которого ты уже почти выбрался. Слишком эгоистично для того, кто хочет собрать стаю, но Хэмишу, в конце концов, можно.

Рэндалл, покачивающийся в тянущей алкогольной полудреме, пожимает плечами.

— Счета, чувак, сами себя не оплатят. Найду какую-нибудь типичную студенческую подработку. Вроде танцующего сэндвича. Буду прыгать на людей в уродском костюме и зря переводить древесину. Как думаешь, сколько такие костюмы весят?

— Ты спишь по четыре часа в сутки, — Хэмиш ставит на стойку пару рюмок и льет туда самбуку. — И никакая регенерация не сможет вытаскивать тебя из коматозного состояния. Рано или поздно это перестанет работать.

Рэндалл улыбается ему с напускной беспечностью человека, который собирается вгрызаться во все свои шансы на нормальную жизнь, пусть те за подобное рвение и сломают ему челюсть. Это просматривается на поверхности, даже если не вглядываться слишком сильно: в том, как Рэндалл кинулся спасать ребенка, когда они впервые встретились, в учебе посреди бара, где разливное пиво соседствует с конспектами по анатомии, везде — шальной протест спокойной жизни, в которой можно плыть по течению и не беспокоиться ни о чем.

Хэмиш садится на подлокотник кресла, протягивая рюмку самбуки, и они с Рэндаллом чокаются, будто выпитого ранее было недостаточно.

Хэмишу никогда не будет достаточно, пока эта дыра разрастается у него внутри.

— Что это вообще за мероприятия? Раньше такого пункта студентам в счета точно не вносили. И я не думаю…

— В сумке бумаги валяются, — отмахивается Рэндалл, прижимаясь лбом к спинке кресла и сонно зажмуриваясь. Засыпает он быстрее, чем успевает встать, только рюмка и падает на пол с глухим стуком.

Хэмиш честно не уверен, как в таком количестве бумаг, набитых в сумку, Рэндалл быстро находит нужные.

*

— Чувак!

Рэндалл влетает в дом следующим вечером, едва не спотыкаясь о порожек, и останавливается посреди комнаты, упираясь ладонями в колени, словно в самом деле может начать задыхаться от какого-то там бега. Хэмиш поднимает глаза от книги, выбранной в подвале по принципу «язык знакомый». Бокал в руке, с которым Дьюк в принципе не расстается, еще не опустел окончательно.

Рэндалл выхватывает его и опрокидывает в себя, тут же начиная кашлять.

— Это, блин, что, огуречный джин?.. Так, нет… Чувак! — Хэмиш откладывает книгу с видом очень терпеливого психотерапевта и складывает ладони лодочкой, прижимая кончики пальцев к подбородку. Рэндалл с грохотом ставит бокал на стол и размахивает руками. — Почему мои счета оплачены?

— Ого, — ненатурально удивляется Хэмиш, — они оплачены! Теперь тебе не придется больше искать подработку, а теперь спокойной ночи, у нас комендантский час.

— У нас никогда не было…

— Я его установил. Сейчас. Спокойной ночи, человек-зомби.

Рэндалл игнорирует Хэмиша и рушится рядом, врезаясь в диван. Кэсси когда-то садилась с подобным рвением, приходя с занятий чересчур измотанной, практически задыхающейся под грузом обязанностей, развязывала шнурки и сидела так, смотря в стену и не двигаясь, по двадцать, иногда тридцать минут, и синяки под ее глазами разрастались черничными гематомами; это в итоге ее и убило.

С Хэмиша хватит.

— Тебе не надо было, — говорит Рэндалл своим «голосом старосты», одновременно благодарным и укоряющим, и Хэмиш жалеет, что джин закончился. У него на самом деле нет сил объяснять, зачем он это сделал, но Рэндалл, кажется, понимает. По крайней мере, что-то мелькает в его взгляде. Что-то, что Хэмиш иногда может увидеть в зеркале. — Но спасибо. Правда, спасибо.

Потом он встряхивается, улыбается широко, так, как никто больше не умеет, и, возвращаясь к ипостаси щенка перед прогулкой, виляя воображаемым хвостом, говорит:

— Кстати, чувак!..

Хэмиш молится всем волчьим покровителям, чтобы Рэндалл выучил какое-нибудь новое слово.

*

Во второй раз это случается, когда к ним присоединяется Лилит. Она выглядит потерянной в себе, по-настоящему потерянной, будто у нее украли что-то, но она не может вспомнить, что именно. Рэндалл называет это «глубоким погружением в себя», подразумевая, очевидно, какую-нибудь безобидную пошлятину, и однажды оказывается висящим на стене с мусорным ведром на голове, пока Лилит смеется где-то за домом.

Хэмишу кажется, что хорошие времена наконец наступили.

Трое — это уже настоящая стая.

Но факт есть факт: Лилит потеряна где-то и в чем-то, как увязшее в янтаре насекомое, запаяна в одном отрезке времени — без вещей, без куска жизни (не то чтобы она действительно это понимает; скорее, ощущает, что у нее отобрали важную вещь, и это чувство похоже на пробуждение после наркоза, когда твое тело — это не твое тело, и твои мысли — чьи-то еще), готовая убивать… Слишком способная для новенькой.

Ее волк — одиночка по своей природе. Может быть, дело в этом.

Может быть, в чем-то еще.

Лилит копается в своем рюкзаке в поисках зарядки от странно помятого ноутбука, выглядя при этом так, словно вот-вот швырнет первую попавшуюся под руку вещь прямо в окно. Рэндалл, зубрящий конспекты в углу, уже часа полтора как не реагирует на внешние раздражители, поэтому Хэмишу остается наблюдать в одиночестве.

У Лилит очень живая мимика, и, судя по выражению лица, кому-то сегодня не поздоровится. Вероятно, им, как ближайшим живым существам в радиусе нескольких миль.

— Я, черт подери, клянусь богом… — Лилит переворачивает сумку и вытряхивает все на пол. По ковру разлетаются маркеры, листы, фантики и заклепки, мелкие монетки и салфетки, три пары перепутанных и определенно неисправных наушников… Зарядка выпадает самой последней, с оторванным и перекрученным проводом и штекером, отломанным явно не случайно. — Да твою ж… Там же были эссе! Не знаю, кто это делает, но я точно его убью!

— Кто-то портит твои вещи? — Хэмиш (по классике стоящий за барной стойкой и протирающий бокалы; пьет он гораздо меньше, чем после смерти Кэсси, но Рэндалл все еще называет пристрастие к хорошей выпивке алкоголизмом; Рэндалл, к слову, тот еще клоун временами) хмурится. Дом теперь пахнет как _дом_ , и Лилит беспокойно ведет головой, чувствуя чужую тревогу.

— Какой-то самоубийца, — отвечает вместо нее Рэндалл, отрываясь от конспектов. — Хочешь, поговорю с твоей соседкой по комнате?

— Обойдусь, мистер «я тут староста», — фыркает Лилит, сжимая пальцами провод и крутя его так, будто он волшебным образом срастется, если гипнотизировать резину взглядом. Впрочем, зарядка тут вряд ли поможет, когда ноутбук будто пожевали. — Эта блонди на такое бы не пошла, не ее стиль.

— У-у, — тянет Рэндалл загробным шепотом, — значит, блонди коварнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Вчера она полчаса пыталась выбрать, какой из двух оксфордских пиджаков надеть на свидание, если оно проходит в баре, — Лилит откладывает зарядку в сторону и принимается собирать вещи с пола; вся ее техника выглядит так, будто ребенок играл со спичками в магазине электроники. — Я сказала ей перестать страдать ерундой в стиле темной академии и надеть только лифчик, чтоб быстрее раздеться при случае, а она от меня шарахнулась. У нее не все дома, точно говорю.

— Ты можешь перевезти свои вещи сюда, — предлагает Хэмиш, когда Рэндалл, которому после конспектов кажутся смешными даже тиктоки с диснеевскими нарезками, перестает гоготать. — Места еще много, и нам не надо будет разыскивать друг друга по всей территории университета.

«И вещи точно будут в безопасности», подразумевает он; Лилит дергает губами, будто в намерении улыбнуться, но быстро передумывает.

— Если только вы, придурки, умеете экономить горячую воду.

— Там стоит нелегальный водонагреватель, — кивает куда-то на стену Рэндалл, возвращаясь к конспектам, и Лилит испаряется прежде, чем он успевает прочесть первое предложение. — Ого. Кажется, у кого-то в общаге драки за душ.

Хэмиш опирается о стойку и долго смотрит на развороченную зарядку, лежащую на журнальном столике. Учеба — последнее, что вытаскивало Лилит из сомнамбулической бесцельной ходьбы по дому, выводящей из себя всех в нем живущих. Без зарядки ноутбук на парах — и учебе в принципе — бесполезен.

«По крайней мере, — думает Хэмиш, вытаскивая телефон и гугля хорошие модели ноутбуков, — теперь мы знаем, что ее паранойя оправдана».

Рэндалл сопит, уткнувшись лицом в конспекты, и Хэмиш чувствует давно позабытое тепло в груди.

*

Лилит выбивает дверь ногой с такой яростью на лице, что Рэндалл (серьезно, что он делает здесь все время, разве он не должен ходить на занятия или хотя бы притворяться, что посещает лекции?), оторвавшись от смартфона и карточек с вопросами, присвистывает.

И теперь. О, теперь Лилит выглядит как _Лилит_.

Хэмиш смотрит на бокал в руке почти с тоской.

— Я не знаю, с кем ты проворачивал такое раньше, — шипит Лилит, удерживая в руке ноутбук и не роняя его только чудом, в отличие от сумки, оставленной в коридоре, — но я не твоя… Не знаю, что ты там себе вообразил, но иди ты!

— Добро пожаловать в клуб! — Рэндалл взмахивает руками и смеется, словно не ощущает угрозы. Конечно, направлена она не на него, но Хэмиш почти уверен, что вся растительность в радиусе мили уже начала умирать от того, какая от Лилит исходит энергетика. Есть в ней что-то не совсем волчье, но и не человеческое. В такие моменты кажется, что она может менять погоду силой мысли.

— Я не имел в виду ничего такого, о чем ты там подумала, — бормочет Хэмиш, — и не хочу знать, о _чем_ _именно_ ты подумала. Просто решил, что без ноутбука ты все равно не сможешь учиться. А без учебы на территории университета оставаться не позволят, поэтому…

— Я могла купить его сама! — взрывается Лилит. — Знаешь, есть такие штуки как кредитки и подработка, и от меня не убудет, если скоплю на него сама, я не собираюсь быть содержанкой…

— Я собираюсь, — вставляет Рэндалл, зарабатывая себе очко лояльности от Хэмиша и убийственный взгляд от Лилит. — И я почти уверен, что это все еще стоило меньше, чем мои недавние счета.

Хэмиш молчит, покачивая бокалом, и что-то в посветлевшем из-за Тундры взгляде заставляет Лилит стушеваться. Волк внутри нее рычит, но словно не от раздражения, скорее, просто от недовольства назревающей в стае ссорой, и даже для него, одиночки, это кажется чем-то неприемлемым.

— Просто… — сдается Лилит, передумывая грохнуть технику об пол, — просто предупреждай в следующий раз. Хотя какой следующий!..

— Хочется надеяться, что следующего раза не будет из-за того, что ты наконец перевезешь вещи, — кивает Хэмиш. — И этот некто перестанет портить твои работы… И твою собственность в принципе.

Лилит переглядывается с Рэндаллом, тот пожимает плечами. Ни один из них не собирается разбираться в психологической составляющей поступков Дьюка, а волки, трактующие это как простую заботу о стае, которой и должен заниматься вожак, не возражают против покушения на личное пространство, пусть даже и выраженное таким странным образом.

— Просто буду эссе писать, — вздыхает Лилит, перехватывая ноутбук поудобнее, чтобы не уронить, и плюхается на диван. Выглядит она, конечно, не смущенной, но явно выбитой из колеи. А еще далекой от того сомнамбулического состояния беспрерывной рефлексии.

(Спустя долгое время они выясняют, что Кайл, недовольный общением Алиссы и проживанием в одной комнате с бывшей магичкой, изо всех сил пытался выжить ее из общежития, действуя, конечно, в пределах разумного, но весьма грубо; Лилит тогда желает ему приятного вечного на том свете, и они выпивают, не чокаясь и поминая падший в бессмысленной борьбе ноутбук).

А пока Хэмиш возвращается к чтению домашних работ.

Тундра внутри довольно ворчит.

*

В третий раз это происходит, когда появляется Джек.

Хэмиш до сих пор предпочитает не распространяться о своих доходах, и постепенно Лилит и Рэндалл успокаиваются. Относительно: все еще сопротивляются, когда он платит за выпивку; в таком случае они обычно играют в пиво-понг, где Хэмишу великодушно позволяют выиграть. Иллюзия выбора, но никто не против.

А потом… Джек, да. Джек — это проблема.

То есть, конечно, он не совсем проблема, как убеждаются Лилит и Хэмиш после урока «полураспада магии» (Хэмишу почти совестно, что он протер Джеком стену в коридоре). У Рэндлалла с Джеком проблем не было изначально: полный веры в людей и не обремененный трагической предысторией (скорее, среднестатистической, о которой обычно не пишут и не снимают, ведь кому интересен средний класс с их одинаковыми жизнями), он хватает Мортона за шкирку с таким рвением, что едва не приканчивает по дороге, пытаясь протащить сквозь темные времена в светлое супергеройское будущее.

В общем, с Джеком практически нет проблем, не считая того, что миссия рыцарей «спасти людей от злых магов» превращается в «спасти мир от апокалипсиса, который папаша Джека решил устроить». Хэмиш уверен, что с этим можно работать. Или даже жить. Если миру не настанет конец, само собой.

С чем нельзя жить, так это с чертовым звоном, который Джек явно перестал слышать по причине нахождения в самом эпицентре магических действий.

Иногда Хэмиш ненавидит себя за то, что предлагает всем рыцарям переезжать в дом. Шутка в том, что Мортон пока даже _не_ переехал.

— Джек, — зовет Хэмиш в итоге, когда звон становится невыносимым, — я уверен, что чем бы ни была проблема, ее можно решить без кровавых жертвоприношений.

Будто жертвоприношения бывают не кровавыми, в самом деле.

Джек спускается вниз, выглядя почти виновато. Джинсы на нем брендовые, и Хэмиш знает, что за них расплатились нарисованным на мятом листе из тетрадки символом «мы здесь не жертвуем кровью, так что тебе придется спотыкаться до конца дня». Про полураспад они выяснили, но даже после случившегося с дедушкой Джека тот все еще не меняет джинсы, добытые «этим ужасным как ты вообще додумался придурок»-путем (название было запатентовано Лилит) на другие.

Возможно, это просто его последняя пара.

Хэмиш не следит за его гардеробом, честное слово.

— Я думаю, что заклинание приманки не работает как надо, — бормочет Джек, едва переставляя ноги, и Хэмиш замечает надрезанную ладонь. — Еще пара попыток и… ну, я почти уверен, что заработал бы потерю крови. Оборотни вообще могут заработать потерю крови?

Хэмиш делает ему «Кровавую Мэри».

— Теоретически — да. Практически — спроси у Лилит.

— Потому что она… Девушка?

— Что? — Хэмиш моргает, пока до него доходит. — Господи, Джек, нет. Потому что она всегда лезет на рожон, из-за чего и оказывается самой травмированной в итоге. Вся ее самоотверженность строится на потере памяти, конечно, но это не отменяет того факта, что суицидальные наклонности обычно ведут к кровопотере. Только не произноси такого при ней, она задушит тебя за незнание матчасти. Ради самого себя, почитай на досуге учебники Рэндалла, очень полезно добывать знания о женском организме не только из второсортных комедий.

Джек на него даже не обижается.

— Да в любом случае, — он приканчивает коктейль в два глотка под оскорбленным взглядом человека, ценящего алкоголь больше еды, — ничего не работает. Думаю, магам нужно издавать чуть более простые книги. Я ни хрена не понимаю в этой чуши.

— Что так сильно тебе понадобилось, что ты пытался это призвать?

Джек хищно косится на бутылку водки; Хэмиш отодвигает от него «Абсолют» и ставит на стойку еще пару бокалов. Им пора прекращать пить, иначе однажды это плохо закончится. Либо очень кровавой дракой, либо пьяной оргией, а там как повезет.

— Ну, благодаря вам, ребята, и Кайлу, у меня теперь всего одни штаны, — пожимает плечами Мортон, — и не то чтобы у меня была возможность откладывать сбережения на кутеж в университете, так что скоро останусь и без денег, и без штанов. Пойду работать в сферу…

— Не заканчивай это предложение. — Хэмиш прикрывает глаза.

И почему ни одному из стаи не удается просто сидеть на месте ровно, не рваться на работу или еще куда? В самом деле, Хэмиш слишком стар для этого, как бы сам ни отрицал. Студенческие годы предназначены не для того, чтобы тратить их на работу в продажах или любом другом месте, где к швабрам относятся ласковее, чем к людям.

— Меня, конечно, не очень волнует мода, — продолжает Джек, — все как-то мимо проходит, когда занимаешься расписыванием планов на ближайшие десять лет, и эти планы включают в себя убийство отца или вроде того, но все-таки, — тут он пожимает плечами снова, выглядя каким-то пришибленным, — странно, когда план-пятилетка с работой рушится, и люди оказываются магами и оборотнями, и ты сам тоже, но при этом ты даже не можешь позволить себе штаны кроме как из комиссионки. Ни купить, ни наколдовать. И зажить нормальной жизнью обычного человека — это не ко мне, да. Короче, мрак, как ни посмотри, и Габриэла явно плохо на меня влияет.

— Я не понял абсолютно ничего из того, что ты сказал, — резюмирует Хэмиш, и они смеются, будто это правда забавно.

Хэмиш делает себе мысленную пометку — узнать размер одежды Мортона.

И потом они, конечно, пьют.

*

— Хэмиш.

Хэмиш отрывается от дневника рыцарей и поднимает голову; Джек, стоящий перед ним, кажется странно смущенным, неуверенным. За Джеком такого, вообще-то, обычно не водится, и это настораживает.

— У нас появился новый рыцарь?

— Что?

Джек жмет плечами и указывает наверх.

— В условно моей комнате шкаф забит чужими шмотками.

— Нет.

— Нет, не появился, или нет, не забит?

— Нет, не чужими, — вздыхает Хэмиш, проклиная все на свете… в который раз. Кэсси не задавала вопросов, просто принимала как данность эту гипертрофированную потребность заботиться, и, в свою очередь, пыталась отплатить тем же: не трогала бар, не била на тренировках слишком сильно, давала разойтись в драках, возилась на кухне, которая уже заросла пылью с тех пор, как… Хэмиш мотает головой и откладывает дневник на столик. — Это твои вещи.

— Чувак, я знаю, как выглядят мои вещи. И это не они.

— Твои вещи выглядят как мусор после того, как ты превратился прямо во время игры.

— Другие вещи.

— Которые ты приобрел с помощью кровавой жертвы, листа бумаги и пары несчастных консультантов с синяками, спасибо магии.

— Ты что, — начинает осознавать Джек, — купил мне шмотки? Откуда у тебя столько денег?

Настает черед Хэмиша жать плечами.

— Вообще это определенно не самая приличная форма вопроса, но так уж и быть. Моя фамилия тебе ни о чем не говорит*?

Джек смотрит в пространство пустым взглядом пару секунд. Потом, кажется, на него накатывает то ли приступ паники, то ли озарение. Хэмиш честно пытается сдержаться, чтобы не изобразить шотландский акцент или, ради разнообразия, сразу начать восхвалять Корону и клясться ей в верности, поломав тем самым образ «выбравшей другую планету» страны. На него явно плохо влияет просмотр «Доктора Кто» вместе с Рэндаллом.

— Я-я, — тянет Джек, отступая назад на пару шагов, и садится на диван, — понял… Или не совсем, но ладно… Короче, э, эм, спасибо?

— Пожалуйста, — кивает Хэмиш, — постарайся больше не выводить из себя волков звоном. И не травмируй бедных консультантов.

Джек заторможено кивает (что не в его характере, но в подобный момент простительно) и тащится наверх — обозревать барахло, которое, конечно, выглядит так, будто ему самое место в мортоновском шкафу. Тишина, наступившая в доме, наконец не ощущается запустением и одиночеством. Рыцари приходят в себя. Может, они еще поборются.

Хэмиш гладит пальцами шероховатую обложку дневника, улыбаясь чему-то своему, и переворачивает страницу.

*

Когда завещание оказывается подписано, мистер Уайт, работающий с семьей Дьюков уже пятнадцать лет, обеспокоенно поправляет съехавшие на кончик носа очки.

— Должен признать, — говорит он, — что это не самое обычное решение.

Хэмиш захлопывает папку, перекидывает хвостики бечевки и связывает их аккуратным бантом. «…в равных долях между…», имена, все необходимые данные, если уж кто и будет распоряжаться его имуществом, пусть сделает это правильно.

— Я доверяю своим друзьям, — улыбается Хэмиш.

— Ваше право. — Мистер Уайт забирает все документы, откланивается и закрывает за собой дверь. В пустой квартире, до сих пор не обжитой, остается висеть невысказанное «как и многие до вас, и посмотрите, где они теперь».

Прижимаясь виском к стеклу и глядя на городскую панораму, Хэмиш повторяет себе, что если он вдруг отправится на тот свет, ребятам понадобится посильная помощь.

Долгая дорога, короткая жизнь, и, как сказала однажды Кэсси,  
на том свете не будет ни карточек,  
ни банкоматов.


End file.
